Aquellas chicas,Capítulo 1
by camiloxd12
Summary: creado por #gleek4ever


Capítulo 1

Mi Llegada

Aburrido…aburrido de este día tan caluroso en new york, todavía no me acostumbro a este clima….este cambio…es brusco. En fin, debo acostumbrarme… Me costará un poco? – No lo sé. Llevo recién una semana en new york , igual, entiendo a mi cuerpo… debe ser difícil el cambio desde el sur de mi país natal (chile), donde llueve casi 4 días a la semana, bueno, tarde temprano iba a hacer calor, se acerca el verano y tarde o temprano en mi ciudad, iba a hacer calor. Todavía no logro entender cómo es que mi madre logró conseguir empleo aquí, y sobre todo, éste brusco traslado, en fin.

Yo: Belén! Puedes bajar un poco la música?

Belén: Te informo primito ,que tu madre, me ha dejado a cargo de ti y de Carlos, así que mejor ve tele o ve a comer algo,ok?

Yo: (enojado) Ok, pero, puedes cambiar la canción? Odio ese grupo!

Belén: (se acerca a mí y tira las orejas suavemente) Bueno primito, en fin, te entiendo… ¡amí no me gusta ese grupito tuyo!

Yo: Cual? Glee?

Belén: No…. Metallica… ¡Obvio que Glee!

Yo: (riéndome) Bueno, no te enojes.

Belén: Ahora, por qué no sales a ver si haces amigos? Bueno, aunque no creo que te entiendan tu pésimo inglés (se ríe)

Yo: (serio) Creo que mejor saldré a tomar aire.

Belén: ¡no te vayas a quedar en el ascensor tonto! Se puede cortar la luz! Jajajajaja!

Después de esa enérgica conversación, me puse mi abrigo, tomé unas monedas (no se cuanto era, ya que apenas sabía que eran monedas) y me marché.

Al llegar al primer piso del edificio, miré al portero y él me sonrió, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, ya que me podía hablar y no entendería mucho, pero en caso de que me hablara, igual le respondería, ya que hice uno que otro curso de inglés.

Salí afuera y hacía un calor inmenso, la gente con poleras manga corta, y yo, como un completo estúpido, con un abrigo y gorro.

Ya había pasado la mañana, hasta que finalmente, me dio hambre… Unas ganas incontrolables de comer lo primero que se te venga (mientras sea comida), así que me dispuse a ir a comprar. Era una pequeña tienda, en la cual lo primero que había a la vista, era una especie de caja con muchos chicles, al lado, un par de paquetes de lo que aparentemente eran galletas.

.- What you think?.- Me preguntó un hombre de barba, al que instintivamente le respondí en español.

Yo: Qué!

Él: Al parecer no eres de por aquí, o me equivoco?

Yo: (riéndome) Habla español?

Él: obvio ustedes estudian inglés y nosotros español, o no es así la cosa?

Me mantuve un par de segundos callado hasta que apareció una persona un poco más alta que yo, aparentemente mujer, (estaba delante de mí y de espaldas), ella le dijo al hombre un par de palabras que no entendí, pero lo cual milagrosamente hizo que aquél hombre sacara tres paquetes de galletas y me las entregara.

-Thanks!

La mujer se dio vuelta y en seguidamente quedé boquiabierto y casi apunto de llorar….¡Era dianna agron!

-Hola?

Su español no era muy fluido pero se notaba que se manejaba, aturdidamente, atiné a responderle.

-Hola! Soy tu fan! Co-com-co-como estás!

-Bien! Gracias! No eres de por aquí?

-No, soy de chile. Apresuradamente extendí mis manos con los paquetes de galletas hacia ella.

Dianna: (cogió solo uno,lo cual me llamó la atención)

Yo: y estos dos?

Dianna: Uno es para ti y el otro es para...

La interrumpió el sonido de la puerta del local abriéndose, miré en aquella dirección y quedé por segunda vez aturdido, era como si fuese un sueño. ¡Era Lea!

Le dijo a dianna unas palabras que entendí claramente, ella le dijo:-¡ Dianna! ¿tanto te demoras?

Dianna riéndose suavemente, terminó su frase anterior. – Lea

Yo: que es para lea?

Dianna: (con cara graciosa) Las galletas!

Al ver su sonrisa, entré en un ambiente más cómodo, aunque, todavía no me creía estar viendo a mis dos ídolas frente a mi cara.

Dianna sacó el paquete de lea de mis manos y se lo entregó

Lea: (riéndose) thanks you!

Dianna me tomó del hombro y instintivamente caminé hacia lea con el paso de dianna.

Lea me miró curiosamente y sonrió.-¿otro fan?

Dianna: (sonrió)

Al parecer, lea hablaba español, con casi la misma fluidez que dianna.

Yo: Gracias por las galletas.

Dianna sonrió y lea agachó su cabeza como queriéndome darme un beso en la mejilla, instintivamente, lo acepté.

Las dos me llevaron, una de cada hombro, hasta un auto. No era un auto lujoso ni nada por el estilo,era algo simple.

Mientras lea iba al volante, yo y dianna hablamos mucho, obviamente lea, no se excluía de nuestra conversación, y a menudo decía una que otra palabra.

Finalmente, llegamos a un departamento, que para sorpresa mía, era el mío, y claramente se notaba que por el buen trato de lea hacia el conserje…. Era también su departamento.


End file.
